


Sexual haggling

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Cock Warming, M/M, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 21 of Kinktober 2020Cock warmingStiles needs to just sit still
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 151





	Sexual haggling

Day 21: cock warming

"You know, it's not cock-warming if you keep wriggling about, Stiles," Derek said in a frustrated tone.

"I know but I find it hard to sit still when I don't have a long, thick cock in my ass," Stiles replied petulantly.m

"Look, I have three more phone calls to make and if you can be a good boy and sit very still and be quiet, I'll knot you up nice and good afterwards then take you to get ice cream from that place you love." The werewolf said hopefully. He knew that Stiles could do it with the right incentive.

"I want three scoops, two toppings and for you to fuck my face until I black out when we get back home" Stiles countered, eyebrow raised.

"If you can sit still while I make three phone calls and you can get through one conversation on the phone to your dad while I'm fucking you without him realising I'll knot you when I come, you'll get three scoops and two toppings, a tub of ice cream to bring home with us, I'll fuck your face until you black out when we get home AND I'll fist you when you regain consciousness." 

The game was on now, the pair loved haggling with their sex life.

"How about, if I can sit still through three calls, be fucked quietly on the phone to my dad AND drink down your piss after then I get knotted, both lots of ice cream, face fucked, fisted and then you drive us out to the preserve to fuck me in your wolf form like a little bitch." Stiles said panting with arousal, stroking his jock covered cock but remaining still otherwise.

Derek's cock throbbed violently within Stiles's channel and he gave a single powerful thrust into the younger man before stilling again.

"Fuck, Stiles, Deal!" He said with a whine, taking a deep breath and picking up his phone. 

This evening was going to be fun.


End file.
